After All This Time
by atacchan
Summary: Janji ada untuk ditepati. Hermione menunggu untuk Harry.


Hermione menatap arloji sihirnya, jarumnya menunjukkan bahwa orang yang ditunggunya sudah terlambat 15 menit. Dia menyimpan arlojinya dan menyesap _cappuccino_-nya lagi. _Cappuccino_-nya hampir dingin.

Dia mendongak saat mendengar suara bel pintu kafe tempatnya menunggu. Dia mendesah lega menyadari sosok yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Hermione memamerkan senyumnya yang paling baik tetapi tetap mencela sosok itu.

"Tidak pernah tidak terlambat _Mister_, sesibuk itu eh?"

* * *

.

After All This Time? © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Janji ada untuk ditepati. Hermione menunggu untuk Harry.

.

Alur campuran. Akan sulit dipahami jika tidak diperhatikan.

.

Cetak miring untuk masa-masa selama perburuan Horcrux.

.

OoO

_Harry menatap Hermione dalam. Hermione tetap menunduk. Harry mendesah pelan dan menarik tangannya. Hermione memandangnya tidak mengerti tetapi Harry hanya tersenyum._

_Detik berikutnya Hermione mulai mengerti, Harry mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengajaknya berdansa. Dia tersenyum, Hermione suka bagaimana Harry dapat mencairkan situasi. Dia tahu Hermione merindukan Ron._

_-Ron._

_Pemuda berambut merah yang marah-marah dan memintanya memilih. Hermione kembali kehilangan semangatnya._

· · ·

"_Aku berjaga malam ini, tidurlah." suara itu tegas dan tidak menginginkan penolakan._

"_Aku belum bisa tidur,"_

"_Hermione,"_

"_Aku akan tidur jika aku mulai mengantuk, aku berjanji. Sekarang biarkan aku menemanimu," Hermione memohon._

_Harry hanya mengangguk._

· · ·

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Harry.

"Masih seperti biasa, Hukum Sihir tidak buruk. Lagipula, pembauran sudah berlangsung dengan baik. Aku semakin mencintai pekerjaan ini," jelasnya senang.

"Wah, kau mau menikahi pekerjaanmu?" tanya Harry polos yang disambut tawa.

"Oh tidak, aku masih memilih seorang pria sebagai temanku di altar. Jika aku memilih pekerjaan, yang aku nikahi apa? Meja kerja ku atau perkamen-perkamen ku?"

Harry tertawa. "Benar juga, mungkin kau bisa menikahi pena bulu mu."

Mereka tertawa. Melepas lelah sepulang kerja di kafe ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan mereka. Mereka melalukannya setahun sekali. Seperti sudah dijadwalkan dan menjadi rutinitas, setiap tahun mereka akan ada di sana.

Sekedar bertukar kabar, kecuali jika Harry ada misi penyerbuan dan misi keluar negri. Lagipula, mereka juga sudah berjanji kan?

· · ·

"'_Mione,"_

_Hermione menoleh dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Harry._

"_Kau murid terpintar diangkatan kita kan?"_

_Hermione menaikkan alisnya tetapi tidak menjawab._

"_Dulu, setiap kali ada pertandingan sepakbola," Harry menarik nafas dalam. "Dudley selalu bertaruh dengan Paman Vernon. Paman Vernon bilang peluang kelompok yang dipilih Dudley untuk menang hanya 30 %."_

_Hermione belum menyuarakan pertanyaannya._

"_Setahuku peluang itu-" Harry terdiam sejenak. Berpikir tampaknya._

"_Kemungkinan," bantu Hermione pelan._

_Harry nyengir. "Yeah, begitulah. Hermione, kau bisa memikirkan peluang kita berhasil?"_

_Hermione sudah menduga temannya akan menanyakan ini. Lagipula sepanjang perjalanan mereka, semua yang dipikirkannya juga hanya seputar hal yang sama._

"_Aku tidak bisa," jawab Hermione pelan. Terlalu sulit untuk memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan yang bisa berganti setiap saatnya. Hampir tidak ada kemungkinan pasti mengenai keberhasilan mereka._

_Harry mengangguk. Dia mengerti. Mereka saling diam untuk waktu terasa lama. Hermione yang pertama memecah keheningan._

"_Harry, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya," Hermione mengambil sebuah botol dan menyihir bola api kecil di dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Harry._

_Harry menerimanya._

"_Hermione,"_

"_Ya?" tanya Hermione yang baru saja akan beranjak._

"_Kau akan tetap jadi temanku bagaimana pun hasilnya nanti?"_

"_Tidak,"_

_Harry merasa pasokan udaranya berkurang. Entah kenapa dia kecewa mendengar kata-kata Hermione._

"_Aku tidak pernah menjadi temanmu. Kita sahabat Harry, bahkan kau sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku," tambah Hermione setelahnya._

_Harry tersenyum. Dia seakan mendapat pasokan oksigen lebih banyak. Harry membuka mulutnya, ingin bertanya lagi._

· · ·

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ron?"

"Baik-baik saja, dia semakin romantis." Hermione tertawa. "Tetapi justru terlihat lucu,"

"Weasley selalu punya cara sendiri," kekeh Harry.

"Yeah, bagaimana denganmu dan Ginny?" tanya Hermione balik.

Pipi Harry merona tipis. Hermione tersenyum melihatnya.

"Um, kami baik."

"Sudah ada rencana?" tanya Hermione, dia melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan.

"_Cappuccino_,"

Pelayan itu berlalu setelah mecatat pesanan Hermione. Hermione menunggu Harry menjawab. Harry tetap diam dan Hermione memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Tahun lalu dia sudah lulus, jangan terlalu lama. Nanti dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya, bisa-bisa dia menikahi _Quaffle_ nantinya,"

Harry tertawa. "Aku berencana melamarnya saat natal,"

"Wah, aku harus bertanya kapan Ron akan melamarku." komentar Hermione.

"Nanti biar aku saja yang katakan padanya,"

"Terima kasih _Mister_ Potter, kau baik sekali."

"Sama-sama _Miss_, berati nanti kita bersaudara nih,"

_Cappuccino_ Hermione datang. Hermione mengangguk pada pelayan dan pelayan itu meletakkan _cappuccino_-nya di atas meja.

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah menganggapmu saudaraku dari dulu," Hermione menyesap _cappuccino_-nya.

"Yeah, dan dengan ini kita resmi menjadi kakak-adik." tawa Harry.

Hermione ikut tertawa.

· · ·

Ginny menyajikan ayam panggang buatannya.

"Jadi hanya aku yang belum makan?" tanya Ron.

"Begitulah, kau pulang larut sekali."

"Kau harus mencoba menjadi _Auror_ kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak tertarik," Ginny duduk disebelah kakaknya yang mulai menyuapkan ayam panggang.

"Kapan kau akan melamar Hermione?"

"Wah, aku belum tahu. Mungkin kau akan melangkahiku nanti. Aku dan dia masih menikmati pekerjaan masing-masing," jawab Ron santai.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak peka." keluh Ginny.

"Kau sendiri kapan akan dilamar?" tanya Ron.

Ginny mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin saat natal," kata Ron.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Tipikal Harry begitu, menurutku sih,"

Ginny tertawa.

"Mereka pasti sedang di kafe itu ya?" tanya Ginny.

"Yeah, sudah janji katanya." Komentar Ron.

· · ·

"Kalau aku teringat dua tahun lalu, rasanya masih tidak mungkin kita ada disini."

Hermione tersenyum. "Harry, percayalah. Terkadang ada hal yang melampaui peluang, hal yang bertentangan dengan peluang, hal yang hampir tidak mungkin terjadi dan itu dinamakan takdir,"

Harry nyengir. "Kau masih ingat tentang peluang?"

"Tentu saja."

· · ·

Hermione tertawa terang-terangan mendengar penuturan Ginny.

"Hermione, ini tidak lucu! Aku akan berdiri di altar sebentar lagi,"

"Kau yang bolak-balik bertanya pada cermin lebih lucu daripada Ron saat _Yule Ball_ dulu, lagipula kau tampak sangat cantik Gin,"

Ginny tersenyum.

"Hei, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya akhirnya.

"Belum ada lamaran, kakakmu tidak peka sih." komentar Hermione.

"Benar juga," dan Ginny pun ikut tertawa.

· · ·

"Bagaimana kabar James?" tanya Hermione setelah Harry memesan kopi.

"Baik, dia sering terbangun malam."

"Tipikal bayi," komentar Hermione tertawa.

"Kalian kapan menyusul?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hermione tersenyum.

"Tapi, menurutku kalian tidak perlu pernikahan. Kalian bagaimana juga sudah kelihatan sebagai pasangan suami-istri."

Hermione terkekeh. "Dia kurang peka sih,"

"Hermione,"

"Hm?" Hermione menyesap _cappuccino_-nya.

"Kalau nanti kau sedang hamil, kau tetap datang?" tanya Harry.

"Whoa, kau berpikir jauh sekali Harry. Kalau kau mau mengantarku pulang tentu saja aku datang."

"Itu hal mudah kak," Harry tersenyum senang.

"Ingat, aku tidak boleh pulang dengan cara ber-_Apparate_,"

· · ·

Hermione berdiri gugup di depan cermin dan Ginny menertawainya.

"Ginerva Potter, ini tidak lucu." Tekannya pada kata 'tidak lucu'.

"Hei, kau juga tertawa saat aku bolak-balik bertanya,"

"Terserah, aku benar-benar panik sekarang."

"Tenang 'Mione, acaranya akan baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong James dimana?"

"Dia bersama Mum,"

· · ·

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Harry.

"Dia sehat, aku kemarin berkonsultasi ke dokter anak. Mereka bilang dia perempuan," Hermione bercerita dengan semangat.

"Sudah kau ceritakan kepada Ron?" tanya Harry.

"Belum, aku ingin ini jadi kejutan untuknya. Lagipula sepertinya dia sudah bosan memiliki keluarga yang mayoritas laki-laki,"

"Benar juga," Harry nyengir.

· · ·

"Hermione,"

"Ya Harry?"

"Kau mau berjanji?"

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah berjanji?" tanya Hermione mengingat-ingat.

"Satu hal lagi?"

"Baiklah,"

"Setiap tahunnya maukah kau bertemu denganku disini?"

Saat ini mereka ada disebuah kafe yang berada di Diagon Alley. Kafe yang sederhana dan memiliki menu campuran –ada menu untuk _M__uggle_ dan penyihir- dan juga kafe tempat ayahnya menunggu saat Ibunya dan dia berbelanja di tahun pertamanya.

Ron saat ini sedang berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Harry dan Hermione tidak bergabung dengan mereka karena menganggap ini acara keluarga inti. Meskipun sudah dibujuk Molly, Harry hanya berkata dia dan Hermione akan ikut ketika makan malam.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah tidak menepati janjiku jadi aku akan datang."

Harry tersenyum.

· · ·

Bagaimanapun Harry dan Hermione akan tetap bersahabat. Sebagai mana pertanyaan Harry malam itu. Hermione menjawabnya bukan sebagai jawaban, kata-kata itu lebih pantas dianggap janji.

Hermione tidak akan keberatan berjanji. Karena janji ada untuk ditepati dan Hermione akan menunggu untuk Harry.

· · ·

"_After all this time?" tanya Harry.  
_

_Hermione tersenyum, mengerti maksud pertanyaannya._

"_Always," jawabnya lembut dan dia beranjak memasuki tenda._

_Hermione menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, mungkin dia akan mimpi indah malam ini._

.

.

Thanks for reading.

.

Happy 24th of August! Happy birthday for Rupert Grint and also for me too!

.

Review?

.

.


End file.
